Last Cat on Earth except with no Zombie Apoclypse
by Berryion
Summary: During a bio-experimentation experiment, a breakout of a cat disease happens, turning the world into cats! But things go crappy when Leo finds out, due to the disease, he is the LAST male cat walking on 2 feet in the WORLD. Rated M for Leo's sake. ;


Chapter 10 - The Final Chapter

Leo: zzz...

Aeris: zzz..

*SMASH*

The Author bursts into the room.

Author: WAKE UP YOU HAVE SHIT TO DO.

Leo: zzz.. nyan... zzz..

Aeris: *groan* What? Oh yeah, it's about time you got off your lazy ass and typed the next chapter.

Author: Well then get up!

The Author vanishes

Aeris: LEO GET UP!

Leo: zz.. shut up ...zzz...

Aeris litterally kicked the end of Leo's bed so hard it the condensed particles vanished into thin air and Leo hit the floor.

Leo: AGHWEIRFWIBFIOWE IM UP IM UP

Aeris: Okay then lets go we have shit to do.

Leo: Okay. Fine then.. TO AREA 51!

*10 minutes later*

They arive at Area 51, spying the entrance from a nearby cliff.

Aeris: Okay then, there are guards.. we must get past them..

Leo: BUT HOW?

Aeris looks over to Leo slowly, grinning evily.

Leo: O_O Oh no, your not sending me down there!

Aeris: Yes, you go down there and distract them and I'll snap their necks..

Leo: What will I do.

Aeris: Use your head.

Leo: OKAY!

Leo jumps down the cliffside, and breaks his skull.

Leo: AUGH THE PAIN, THE HORRIBLE PAIN MY SKULL MY SKULL AAAGHGHAEQHFG!

The guards rush over to attend Leo, but Aeris jumps down succsesfully and snaps their neck.

Aeris: Alright lets go!

Leo: I BROKE MY SKULL AERIS HELP ME.

Aeris: For gods sake Leo what do you have in there to injure anyway?

Leo: YOUR RIGHT!

Leo gained plus 9,998 hp.

Leo: Magic. :)

Aeris: O.o

They get inside the building, navagate the building, get lost, ask the guard for directions, start from the nearest checkpoint, then they finally wander across the Biologic Experimentation Labs sector.

Leo walks by a lab, double takes and looks inside.

Leo: AERIS LOOK! HUMANS!

Aeris: I can bet their the bastards up to this.

Leo: THEY WILL PAY! LEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO-

*Smashs down door*

Leo: JEEEEEEEEEEEEENKINS!

Leo promptly tromps up to one of the scientists, and grabs him by the collar and lifts him into the air.

Leo: YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY! NOT ONLY HAVE I BEEN STUCK IN MY APARTMENT FOR MONTHS, I ALSO LOST MY- o.o ...

Leo pauses

Leo: BUT ANYWAY, I AM PISSED WITH YOU BASTARDS! :(

Scientist A: Are you the last male?

Aeris: Your the scientist, yet you cant tell if he's a boy or girl. he's a boy you imbeciles.

Leo: I bet you can cure the world!

Scientist B: We can!

Leo: THEN DO IT!

Aeris: wAITWAITWAIT - Before we end this series, why did you all develop this toxin disease parasite.. thing..

Scientist C: Well we planned to infect only a small amount of land mass, then go in as the only males, and erm..

Leo: I swear to god if you went in there to do what I think you all went in there to do I'm going to kick you in the face so hard...

Aeris: I assume thats why.. Okay, you know what, If you cure the world.. then I won't kill you in the next MINUTE. Ill give you another one just for sport.

Scientist D: We already phoned the U.S. Disease Control of the cure..

Aeris: Good.. then you better start taking a cyanide pill or hope to holy GOD you can run fast enough to get out of here because I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME.

Scientists: Meep..

Aeris: WELL, GO!

They all flood out of the room.

Aeris: I'm going home..

Leo: Me too. :(

T.V: ..and in other news the disease has been cured! All the males organic molecules are rapidly rebuilding and evolving, making a Leo Leonardo the 3rd able to roam the streets again!

Leo: I'm glad that's over.. Now I won't be hunted by woman anymore.. still.. I just wish those scientists would have had made it so all the males didnt explode.. I could have actually had friends other than you! :)

Aeris: Yes it was nice having friends too.. but your not done being chased by the girls..

Leo: What do you mean- OH GOD NO!

Aeris: HAHAHA, IM KIDDING!

Leo pulls out one of the swords he kept in his room.

Leo: IM NOT TAKING IT AS A JOKE! HAVE AT YOU!

Aeris: Oh yeah? Prepare to get beaten to death. *cracks knuckles*

And so they both ended up in the hospital for a month because of the severe damage they did to eachother.. Aeris lost a finger and Leo lost several bones as they shattered into millions of pieces..

*month later*

Aeris: Well its nice to be out of the hospital..

Leo: Im still having trouble how it took you a month to get a finger back and the same time to regrow all my bones..

Aeris: Yes well thats medical science for you.

*pause*

Aeris: Erm.. Leo I have to confess something.. o.o

Leo: ...what?

Aeris: I might not be kidding about the "but your not done being chased by the girls" thing.

Leo: O_O

Fin


End file.
